Mega Man
Mega Man is the main character of the franchise of the same name. He appears as a DLC character for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival in Sonic the Hedgehog. Biography THE ONE TRUE FIGHTING ROBOT In the year 20XX, Rock was originally a robot to play the role as Dr. Light's own children, along with Roll. However, when the villainous Dr. Wily stole Light's working robots and turned them into his evil army, Rock agreed to be transformed into a robot for fighting. Thus, he became known as Mega Man. THE LEGACY OF MEGA MAN *''Mega Man'' *''Mega Man 2'' *''Mega Man 3'' *''Mega Man 4'' *''Mega Man 5'' *''Mega Man 6'' *''Mega Man 7'' *''Mega Man 8'' *''Mega Man 9'' *''Mega Man 10'' *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' *''Mega Man & Bass'' *''MARVEL vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' *''MARVEL vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''Mega Man: Powered Up!'' *''Street Fighter X Mega Man'' *Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *Super Smash Bros Ultimate Arcade Opening Mega Man is seen meeting up with Dr. Light, who tells Mega Man about discovering a new energy source that is amplified from another dimension. Fortunately, Dr. Light has created a dimension-travelling machine to investigate this. Mega Man gets into the machine, Dr. Light wishes him luck, and Mega Man sets off on another adventure. Rival Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Reason: Mega Man is seen in the rival arena, communicating with Dr. Light. Sonic speeds by and overhears Mega Man saying the word "doctor", and thinks he is working for Dr. Eggman. Mega Man tries to explain he doesn't know any Eggman, but assumes Sonic is working for Dr. Wily. Sonic proclaims that he's self-employed, and the fight begins. Connection: Both characters are the mascots of they're respected companies, and are represented by the color blue. Mega Man and Sonic both have a comic book series by Archie, and they actually crossed over the two franchises at one point. Both Sonic and Mega Man have appeared playable in a Super Smash Bros. game, Sonic in Brawl and Mega Man in Wii U / 3DS. Ending Mega Man has returned to Dr. Light and Roll after defeating the Polygon Man. However, shortly after he gets back, they are contacted by Dr. Wily, who has returned with a new powerful army of robot masters. Mega Man sets off glowing with the blue energy, saying that he's willing to fight one more fight. Gameplay Mega Man is a balanced character, though he lacks strong physical moves. He prefers to fight from a distance. Movelist *'Mega Buster' - - (Left or Right to move during attack) Mega Man fires three shots from his Mega Buster. *'Top Spin' - or + - Dashes forward while juggling opponents by spinning. *'Mega Upper' - + - Mega Man does a jumping uppercut. *'Slide' - + - Slides under some attacks and sweeps opponents. *'Air Mega Buster' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Flame Sword' - or + (Air) - Quickly summons a flaming sword to his hand and swings it downwards in front of him. *'Rush Coil' - + (Air) - Summons his robotic dog companion Rush, who acts similar to Sackboy's Bounce Pad Bounce and Sonic's Spring Jump. *'Hard Knuckle '- + (Air) - Slams opponents to the ground by firing his hand downwards. *'Metal Blade' - - Mega Man throws a spinning saw blade projectile that can be thrown in one of eight different directions. *'Crash Bomber' - or + - Mega Man fires a grappling bomb that latches on any surface or opponents it touches, before exploding. *'Air Shooter' - + - Mega Man fires a small tornado straight above him. *'Flame Blast' - + - Mega Man plants both arm cannons into the ground, causing two vertical flame pillars to erupt from the ground either side of him. *'Air Metal Blade' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Crash Bomber '- or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Air Shooter' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Hyper Bomb' - + (Air) - Mega Man throws a bomb which explode in contact with the ground or an opponent. *'Rolling Cutter' - - Mega Man throws a large pair of scissor blades that has a boomerang effect. *'Slash Claw' - or + - Mega Man swings his arm, generating three crescent-shaped energy trails in-front of him. *'Spark Shock '- + - Mega Man turns both of his hands into electrodes, creating a powerful multi-hitting surge of electricity above him. *'Leaf Shield' - + - Summons leaf-shaped units that orbit around him to block attacks, and can be fired by pressing Circle. *'Air Rolling Cutter '- (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Slash Claw' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Spark' Shock - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Leaf Shield' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Super Arm' - or - Mega Man grabs a opponent with one hand, lifts them over his head, and throws the opponent. *'Super Arm (Up)' - - Mega Man grabs a opponent with one hand, lifts them over his head, and throws the opponent upward. *'Super Arm (Down)' - - Mega Man grabs a opponent with one hand, lifts them over his head, and throws the opponent downward. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * Proto Buster '- ' (Level 1 Super): Proto Man appears next to Mega Man and fires his Proto Buster, which KOs opponents if it hits. * Black Hole Bomb '- ' (Level 2 Super): Shoots out a black hole which sucks in opponents and items. Mega Man can KOs them. After the super, Mega Man and his other variations fire their beams in a unison on a black hole which instantly KOs opponents. * Super Adapter '- ' (Level 3 Super): Mega Man fuses with Rush to become Super Mega Man. Press , or to fire a rocket fist which KOs opponents. He can also fly around. Taunts and Quotes Taunts *'Power Up:' Mega Man types something into his arm cannon. *'Robot's Best Friend:' Rush appears and Mega Man pets him. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"I am, the Mega Man!" **"Fighting for the future!" **"I can do it!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Weapon gained." *'Pre-Match:' *'Successful KO:' *'Respawn:' Intros & Outros Entrances *'Warping In:' Mega Man is warped onto the stage. *'Rushing:' Mega Man flies in on Rush as his hover board form. Winning Screen *'Congrats!:' Mega Man leaps into the air, with a similar animation to absorbing his opponent's power. *'The Blue Bomber Strikes:' Mega Man warps out of the arena. Losing Screen *If using Congrats!: Mega Man is seen looking away, displeased. *If using The Blue Bomber Strikes: Mega Man looks broken. Results Screen Victory Music *Default Theme *Robot Master Defeated! Costumes The Blue Bomber Mega Man's default appearance, as seen in the picture above. *Cyan armor, blue accents, blue helmet (basic) Trivia *Mega Man is the second character represented by Capcom in the game, the first being Dante. *If Mega Man becomes a victim to Big Daddy's level 3 super, then he will control just like in the classic games when underwater, except be unable to attack. Sonic, his rival, also does this. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Mega Man Category:AdamGregory03's Character Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale